


Whizzer Knows

by weisenbxchfelds



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, domestic stuff, just a whole lot of fluff, or if you don't like modern aus then suspend disbelief and convince yourself lush existed in the 80s, the boy loves his bath bombs okay, whizzer's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weisenbxchfelds/pseuds/weisenbxchfelds
Summary: It's Whizzer's birthday and Marvin loves doing sweet stuff for him. The sweetest thing (to Whizzer, anyway) is how much money Marvin is able to blow at a drop of a hat.Whizzer spends a lot of Marvin's money on clothes and bath bombs. Marvin loves watching him do so.Fluff!





	Whizzer Knows

**Author's Note:**

> hey, friend! thanks for reading!! you can check me out on tumblr (weisenbxchfelds)!!
> 
> i really owe this to maggie (spicymormonhelldream) for beta-ing this and also helping me come up with the headcanon of whizzer's love for bath bombs.

Marvin slowly tiptoed his way into the bedroom he shared with Whizzer and he tried his best to keep the silence in the house as he quite clumsily nudged the door open with his hands full of Whizzer’s favorite breakfast.

He sat the food on Whizzer’s nightstand and lowered himself onto his lover, receiving a half-hearted, half-awake groan in response. 

Marvin put his hand on the back of Whizzer’s thigh and put their noses together as he whispered, “Guess what day it is!”

As Whizzer was always insanely grumpy when he was awake against his own will, he decided to be mean. “The fiftieth anniversary of the first time you realized women didn’t make your weenie go wild?” 

“That’s not even clever, and I’m only forty-eight.” Marvin rolled his eyes and repositioned himself on the bed next to Whizzer, propping his head on his elbow.

“They’re coming for you, Marvin,” Whizzer mumbled, “You’ve been queer a long time!”

Marvin giggled. “You’re stupid when you’re half-awake.” 

“Oh, yeah? Well, you’re stupid when you’re all the way awake,” Whizzer has never claimed to be at the top of his comeback game mere minutes after waking.

Marvin sighed. “Back to the point!” He wrapped an arm around Whizzer’s waist. “You know what day it is!” 

Whizzer rolled over and faced Marvin to look at him. His thoughts were less clouded now that he had opened his eyes. He thought about it for a second, and then he remembered.

“It’s my birthday!” If he had been tired a minute ago, that was long forgotten. Whizzer may be approaching forty, but he would never not be excited about his own birthday. “Marv! It’s my birthday!” He repeated this as if Marvin was unaware.

“I know, kid, that’s why I made you breakfast!” Marvin said, removing his arm from Whizzer’s waist and pointing to his nightstand.

If Whizzer wanted to mask his surprise, his face certainly betrayed him. “You… you… cooked… something?” 

Marvin rolled his eyes. “What? Like I’ve never done it before?”

“Yes.” Whizzer deadpanned.

Marvin thought on this for a moment. “No! There was that – wait no, that was Trina… Oh! That one time at the cook-out for the Fourth – wait, dammit that was you…” Marvin had practically made it through the entire tight knit family before he realized that he, in fact, had never cooked for anyone before.

Whizzer grinned at Marvin and planted a kiss on his lips. He pulled away and said with his forehead pressed against Marvin’s, “You’re so sweet, you sweet priveleged little baby,”

Marvin almost tried to argue that he ‘was not a priveleged little baby!’ but realized that the fuel for Whizzer’s argument would be way better than the fuel for his.

Whizzer sat up in bed against the headboard and inspected the breakfast on his nightstand. “Blueberry waffles!” He said excitedly.

“With a can of whipped cream, so you can just eat it out of the –” Marvin hadn’t even finished his sentence before Whizzer had picked up the can and inserted it directly into his mouth.

He stared at Whizzer for a long time after that: just sitting in their bed, eating breakfast that Marvin made for him. And he was damn proud of that breakfast, even if it was just store-bought frozen waffles, Whizzer didn’t have to know that. 

Whizzer caught him staring during another huge shot of whipped cream directly in mouth. “What?” his question was muffled from his mouth being full. Marvin started giggling, and Whizzer demanded, “What!”

“You look ridiculous with that in your mouth,” Marvin told him.

Whizzer moved back from him, smirking and raising his eyebrows. “Oh, yeah, Marv?”

Marvin rolled his eyes dramatically, “Do not!”

Whizzer feigned insult, and then he had an idea. He put the rest of the can of whipped cream into his mouth and grabbed Marvin’s shoulders. “Kiss me!” Whizzer shouted through a mouth too full of whipped cream and Marvin laughed loudly. 

“Ugh, geez, no, I don’t like whipped cream!” Marvin was on his back now, pinned under Whizzer weight.

Whizzer looked unimpressed and kissed Marvin with his whole mouth open. He giggled and accepted the kiss, as if he would ever reject one from Whizzer. They stayed like that for a while, grabbing at each other and kissing in their bed before Whizzer pulled away.

“Let me get this right,” He said, “You’ve fully had my entire dick in your mouth, but you object to having whipped cream in it?” 

Marvin shrugged. “What can I say? Nothing’s as sweet as your dick,”

Whizzer screwed up his face, “That compliment is weirder than the donut one,”

Marvin, of course, protested this as he knew all of his compliments (especially the donut one!) were wonderfully sweet.

They lay there together for a while, going back and forth between mumbling light-hearted arguments and kissing each other. 

Eventually, Whizzer remembered what day it was, and rubbed a finger down Marvin’s bare chest. “So… what do you have planned for us today?”

“Whatever you want, Whizzer, anything,” Marvin winked and looked down at the space between them. 

Whizzer bit his lip and eased closer to Marvin.

“Great! I’ll get dressed; get your credit card!” Whizzer rolled out of bed and bolted right into his walk in closet. 

Marvin sighed, exasperated. He thought he would at least get something today, but it was only Whizzer, who he suspected must be sexually attracted to clothes and bath products, who would get any pleasure out of today.

Then again, and not to express too much schmaltz, he genuinely enjoyed seeing Whizzer happy. Whatever he could do to make him smile, he did. He let Whizzer nibble on his ear (which he explicitly hated) and he let Whizzer fill the DVR up with Project Runway (which he secretly loved). Anything that brought even the faintest hint of a smile to Whizzer’s face he would do.

Which is why he was currently trying to squeeze into some ridiculously tight trousers that Whizzer said made his butt look amazing. It took several jumps up and down and an altercation with his zipper before he had them on, but he won the battle eventually. 

After the great pants debacle, he walked into their walk-in closet. Well, he says “their” walk-in closet, but it was about two percent Marvin’s and ninety-eight percent Whizzer’s. Whizzer thinks that you can never have too many options. Marvin thinks he’s full of it. 

“Ready?” Marvin asked, knowing the answer.

“Not yet,” Whizzer mumbled, looking back and forth between two shirts that to Marvin looked exactly the same. “It’s really hard to get ready without someone to help me pick an outfit.”

“Why don’t you ask me? I can help!” Marvin insisted.

Whizzer laughed loudly. “Okay, as if, Mr. Wears-White-After-Labor-Day,” 

“I still don’t even understand why that’s such a problem!” Marvin admitted, for the thousandth time in their long relationship.

“It’s rule number one of fashion, Marv. White is for the summer months, I don’t make these rules,” Whizzer said, matter-of-factly.

“Just because it’s September doesn’t mean it’s not still hot out,” Marvin said, also matter-of-factly.

“And that is where we will always disagree: form over function every single time, Marvin. Every time!” After that, Whizzer turned back to his shirts and finally decided on one. Maybe getting the last word in the argument makes him more likely to hurry the holy hell up. 

“Okay,” Marvin said, “Now are we ready?” 

“Yes, Marvin,” Whizzer crossed the room to his partner and wrapped his arms around his waist and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. “Now, let’s go spend your money!” He made his way down the stairs and out of the front door in about ten seconds, and Marvin followed suit.

The car ride from their home to the mall was filled with light-hearted squabbling. They argued who had to drive (“I always drive!” “It’s my birthday!”), they argued over control of their radio (“Driver picks music!” “It’s my birthday!”), they argued over Whizzer’s backseat driving (“Do you want to drive?” “It’s my birthday!”). 

“Your retort to every argument today cannot be about the fact that it’s your birthday,” Marvin said as he pulled the car into a parking space.

Whizzer looked at him for a long moment. “It’s my birthday!” He shouted and got out of the car.

Marvin one-hundred percent walked right into that.

Marvin had taken Whizzer shopping before. It is a very long process, and a lot of standing on his feet while he told Whizzer he looked perfect in everything (because he honest to God truly did). But, he made dinner reservations at Whizzer’s favorite restaurant at exactly six o’clock, so at least he could force him out at five.

However, it was currently eleven in the morning. Marvin had six hours of standing. His watch became his second favorite thing to look at, losing out only to Whizzer’s ass in front of him. 

Speaking of, he hadn’t touched Whizzer’s butt today. He’d better do that.

The first hour of their visit did, in fact, involve a lot of butt touching. To be fair, the rest of the five hours also involved a lot of butt touching. Marvin and Whizzer’s life involved a lot of butt touching in general.

The first shop Whizzer dragged him into looked like the sign should say “PRETTY BOYS SHOP HERE,” instead of whatever the name of the chain actually was. 

And a lot of pretty boys were currently shopping there. It’s not that Marvin had a type, it’s just that Marvin one-hundred and ten percent had a type and a myriad of copies of that type were milling around this shop currently. 

He didn’t spend a lot of time looking at them, though. He wished he could say that he didn’t look at anyone but Whizzer for some sappy romantic reason, like he only had eyes for him and blah, blah, blah. But the reason was actually he got caught staring at some other twink while the two were holding hands and Whizzer fully bent his pinky back until it touched his wrist. 

He’s pretty sure he broke it, and he’s also pretty sure his eyes are now glued to Whizzer at all times. 

They spent another hour or so at that same store, and Marvin absolutely does not want to speak of the total. He wasn’t sure if his credit card could survive another several hours. 

They spend another two hours at a store across the corridor (which Marvin could have sworn was identical to the first one they went into, but he digressed), and the total is now something Marvin vowed to carry with him to the grave. 

Just as Marvin thought they were nearing the end he heard Whizzer gasp loudly. 

“Marvin! They’ve finally put in a Lush down here! I’m so happy!” Marvin was attached via hand holding to a grown ass man who was jumping up and down on the balls of his feet because he can now get bath bombs off the internet. 

He was also in love with said grown ass man, so he said, “Lead the way, kid!” 

They stepped into the little shop and Marvin’s nose was met with thousands of different, all heavily perfumed, fragrances and it made his eyes water. Whizzer’s eyes were also watering, but Marvin was pretty sure those were just tears of joy.

He practically skipped over to a huge section of bath bombs that spanned the entire spectrum of the rainbow in terms of colors. Whizzer gravitated to the cutesy pink ones because of course he did, and Marvin stood watching him. 

“Oh my god, Marvin, look,” Whizzer picked a pink and purple one up. “It’s got a flower in it so when it dissolves you have a flower in the tub,” 

“Technology is amazing,” Marvin nodded.

“Don’t be smart, I take bathing very seriously,” Whizzer snapped.

Marvin provided no comment.

Another second later Whizzer was saying, “Marvin!” again. 

“Marv, honey, baby, sweetie, look. This one has so much glitter in it I think I could die.”

“Oh my goodness, this one looks like a cupcake, Marvin, it’s a cupcake, look, Marvin it’s a cupcake!” 

“Marvin, this one looks like a robot we have to get it for Jason, Marvin we have to, it looks like a robot,”

“Marvin, oh my god, Marvin this one is shaped like a heart and has roses in it, I may cry,”

“This one has little stars and moons in it!”

This went on for an hour, and seeing Whizzer so purely happy because of something as simple as brightly colored bath products made Marvin’s heart soar. He could really have stood there listening to Whizzer’s commentary on these bath bombs forever, but it was now a quarter until five and their dinner reservations were on the other side of town. 

Marvin hated to interrupt Whizzer, so he decided to do it sweetly. 

“These bath bombs are super cool, kid, we should do that heart one together tonight,” He said wrapping his arms around Whizzer’s waist, “But let’s get all of the ones you want together and head out to dinner,”

“You want to do one with me?” Whizzer asked, “You told me you thought they were stupid.”

“Like you said, I’m really stupid when I’m all the way awake,” Marvin grinned up at his boyfriend.

Whizzer pecked a kiss on Marvin’s cheek. “I really am always right.” He said.

Marvin rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to Whizzer’s lips. When they pulled away their foreheads were connected.

“I love you, too,” Whizzer said.

Marvin raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t say ‘I love you,’”

“I know, but you were thinking it,”

And he was right.


End file.
